Ode to Adam and Amy
by LordBudFerg
Summary: Mario loses a duel with Peasley, giing Peasley Peach's hand in marriage. But a short time later, someone new enters the picture... As Peasley suffers and Peach loves life, where is Mario?


Disclaimer: All characters within this story are property of Nintendo. The plot, though inspired by both real events and fictional ones, belongs to myself.

Just so you know, this whole story and the title itself is all one gignatic inside-joke. Still a good story though(I shall have to see to it that a certain man named Vince gets a copy of this here tale).

The opening may seem a bit rushed, but that's only because I want to hurry up and reach the main part of the story.

**Ode to Adam and Amy**

Prolouge- 'Til Death Do Us Part

Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom sits on her throne with Prince Peasley sitting in a chair nearby. The princess is reading over a copy of a treaty that had been signed by both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Beanbean Kingdom a few months after she was born. The reason for her doing this is because Peasley had shown up around 2 hours earlier, claiming that one of the agreements of the treaty had been violated when she was 'engaged' to Booster, which somehow found its way into the Beanbean Kingdom. She keeps reading and gasps upon finding what it is she is looking for.

Peasley turns toward her, "So, do you see what it is I mean now?"

"Wait a second, Prince Peasley," she begins, "Is there anyway you could consider agreeing not to go through with this?"

"Well, I will have to think about this. From a political perspective, it will do a great favor for both of our countries if we are to go through with it. However, I'm sure that from a personal perspective, it would make neither of us happy with our own lives."

"Take however long you want."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Princess, what exactly is this problem in the treaty you were talking about?" asks Mario of Peach two days later, who has merely told him about the problems it's creating without explaining what it says.

"What it is is that it says that, unless both me and Peasley don't wish to go through with it, then I must marry Prince Peasley!"

"WHAT? Did you just say that you have to MARRY him?"

"Yes, I did. I'm hoping that he decides otherwise, but you know how he is about helping his country in any way he can."

The phone rings suddenly. Peach nervously sighs and answers it.

"Hey, this is Peasey," says the voice on the other end, "I've come to a decision regarding the marriage thing. Since you don't want to go through with it for personal reasons, and I want to for our countries, here's the deal: I will duel a person of your choosing tomorrow at noon inside my mother's castle's basement with the agreement being that if he or she wins then I will agree not to marry you. If I win, however, we shall go to the alter. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Then it's settled. Show up tomorrow at the castle with your chosen fighter and we shall battle."

The two both hang up and then Peach turns to Mario and ecstatically says, "Mario, you can do something about this! All you've gotta do is beat Peasley in a duel tomorrow!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Peasley stands on a platform in his basement,looking at Mario, who stands across from him on a similar platform. The two jump toward each other, but as Mario charges a fireball, Peasley throws a handful of powder into his eyes, causing the plumber to fall to the ground and begin rubbing his eyes.

As Mario struggles to regain his vision, Peasley lands and kicks Mario in the top of the head, bouncing off and landing on his feet. The Mushroom Kingdom's hero woozily regains his vision, only to be tackled to the floor by Peasley, knocking him out. Peach begins to sob, realizing that Peasley'd just defeated her one shot at not violating the treaty but still being happy.

Everything after this will be much longer but, as stated before, I wanted to skim through the set-up. Chapter 1'll be the wedding, then we'll get to the good stuff.


End file.
